Blaze Smert
Blaze Smert is a 2016-introduced all-around character. She is the successor of the Fire-Son from the Fairy Tale, Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son. Less than keen on her destiny, Blaze has chosen to side with the Rebels. Character Personality Blaze is at first extremely quiet. She's not too talkative after you get to know her, mind you, but even so. She speaks coldly and logically and her tone is often condescending. She's quite an intelligent person and can come off as snobbish at times, but this really isn't her fault. She's just the wary cynic to Flurry's overly sensitive cinnamon roll Blaze listens to her brain and almost completely blocks out her heart in most situations. She's organised and fast-thinking with a sharp mind. Her comebacks are seamless and her arguments quiet but valid. She doesn't get into very many fights, despite her very passionate opinions, simply because she doesn't state her thoughts until asked or if it's in context. Many people would find her more approachable if she wasn't so curt. Small talk is certainly not Blazes's forte and only someone with a lot of patience would be able to force out anything more than one-sentence "conversations" with Blaze. She opens up quite well to anyone who is willing to talk to her on an intelligent level. She's unfortunately very impatient with anyone who displays any signs of what she would call "stupidity". This encompasses the traits of: talking too much, being obnoxious, ignorance, immaturity, rooting for Trump impoliteness, being illogical, recklessness and a tendency to make bad puns. If you flirt with Blaze, you will find yourself shot down ruthlessly. For example, when complimented on her appearance, she will reply with "Yes I've noticed." or "Good on you, O Observant One." She's got a bit of a sarcastic streak and while she hardly ever gets angry as such, she's easily irritated (something about being cold all the time does that to you). Appearance Blaze keeps herself looking good. Her most notable feature is possibly the expressive bright amber-yellow eyes. They’re framed with thick red lashes which are usually enhanced by brown or black mascara. Blaze’s hair is a dark red shade. It’s soft and shiny and more often than not, a bit messy. Her sideswept hair reaches around the collar, with two notably longer locks framing her face. She takes extensive care of her figure, making sure to eat well and exercise often (besides it keeps her warm) and is quite healthy and while Blaze has nice curves, however the amount of clothing she wears makes this a very unobvious trait. Her soft and usually clear skin is tanned, though this is only because of how much she goes outside. Should she spend even half as much time outside, she’d become extremely pale. Blaze is also quite tall, standing at an impressive 5’9’’ Interests Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son How the Story Goes How Blaze gets involved Blaze was born to a young couple who couldn't have kids in the same way. Relationships Family Flurry Smert Friends Acquaintances Enemies Outfits Other stuff Gallery blaze concept.png|Blaze's first concept. Ugly af and it sucked.Plus she was too skinny. And scary. I'msoproudofthisblazepic.png|Blaze's first "official" sort of artwork. It's pretty alright and I really like it. Notheroneblaze.png|Even better Blaze picture. With gloves and a better flower clip. And gave her rosy cheeks and some actual lipstick. This is probably gonna be her "official" artwork. Unless I can make a better one with a more accurate expression. Honestly that endearing smile is only for Flurry. Trivia Category:The Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters